


Take a Chance On Me

by wintershieldmaiden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Female Castiel (Supernatural), Female Sam Winchester, Implied Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Librarian Castiel, Pining Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershieldmaiden/pseuds/wintershieldmaiden
Summary: Sam is a good student, but lately she's found another reason to visit the library besides research.





	Take a Chance On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’m very fond of making characters and ships female. I don’t want to be repetitive, but...I’m trash for every kind of rarepair, and mostly also its cause I’m gay as fuck. Nothing can never be too gay:)

It wasn’t her fault the library assistant was gorgeous.

She usually wore professional, rather old fashioned outfits, but somehow the plaid skirts and cardigans and the suits looked classic and cute on her. She usually had her dark hair up in a bun, but it seemed like a few curly hairs would always escape to hang about her face.

And the most maddening part…Sam felt almost sure she’d seen the girl looking back at her several times. But she always looked away, wide eyes moving back to work seconds before Sam could really be certain. So basically, she had absolutely no idea if the library assistant was curious about her too, or if she’d just caught Sam staring.

Sam had gotten hit on while working herself, multiple times and she knew that from the wrong person it was at best awkward and anxiety-inducing, and so every time she got distracted she felt bad. But she couldn’t get the girl out of her mind, and this had been going on for weeks.

A pencil bonked off of Sam’s cheek, bringing her back to earth, and she turned to shoot a look at Jo, her former roommate and current study partner who returned the exasperated look.

“Jesus, Sam, its been weeks. I’m telling you, either shit or get off the pot,” Jo pointed out. “Even if she’s creeped out, she’ll probably be thankful you got it over with and asked her. Its not like you’re subtle. Charlie asked me out and I was still in my am-I-really-into-girls-though phase, but I said yes cause I was flattered and wanted to explore, and now look at us.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “You make it sound so easy. What if she’s just…straight? More girls are than not, still. For all I know she has a boyfriend. Or, with my luck, she’s not straight but she’s already dating some other girl.”

“Well, what’s your other option? Either you keep pining and keep staring until she does catch you and then either she decides you’re weird or she comes up and talks to you and you’ll feel stupid for not saying anything sooner,” Jo pointed out. “Maybe this’ll pass, but so far your little crush is just getting more obvious. Its kind of embarrassing.”

“You’re embarrassing,” Sam grumbled, her face flushing, and she ducked behind her long brown hair.

“You know I’m right.”

“How do I do it, though? She’s working.”

“Hmm…maybe write a note and slip it to her?” Jo looked thoughtful. “If you waited until she’s done with her shift…that might seem a little stalker-ish, though.”

“I think I’m gonna come across as a creep either way. What if she thinks I’m gross, and then every time I come back and she’s here we have to try and pretend we don’t exist to each other? I come to the library for almost everything.” Sam raked her hands through her hair. “Its the only place I can really study without getting distracted.”

Jo’s annoyed look melted away when she noticed that and heard Sam’s tone. “She can’t make too much of a scene, not when you’re a customer, without getting fired or reprimanded. Plus, not everyone’s a Ruby Sam, even the straight girls. Still, I know it sucks.”

“Ruby didn’t just turn me down flat. It would’ve been easier if she had,” Sam sighed, looking down. “But…yeah, what else can I do? I should just get it over with.”

“So give her your number and write a note!” Jo urged.

“Right now?”

“Why not? You’re just gonna talk yourself out of it if you wait,” Jo sighed.

Sam gulped, suddenly wishing she hadn’t said anything. “But…I don’t have good paper-,”

Jo fumbled in her backpack and pulled off a sticky note and handed it to Sam, eyebrows raised. “Now you do.”

Sam sat still, her mind racing. At last she took a breath, and began writing, focusing on the act to pull herself out of her head. She wrote her name, full name so the cute librarian would know she was a girl right away, and added (Plaid, tall, first table to your right) and her number, then beneath it she wrote, “Hey, I don’t mean to make work awkward, and if you say no I promise I won’t bother you again, but you’re…”

Sam’s pencil poised over the paper. Beautiful? Pretty? Really pretty? She didn’t want to overstate things, but… “…really cute. Would you want to go get lunch or something?”

She left space beneath, then watched nervously for an opportunity. Then she saw the girl briefly abandon a cart of books she was reshelving to go speak to someone at the desk.

Sam got up, and walked over, Jo’s eyes on her keeping her from turning around even as her palms began to sweat. She set it gingerly on top of the books in the cart so the library assistant would have to see, then quickly slipped back to her seat.

The girl stayed at the desk for another moment before heading back over to the book cart. Sam’s heart raced as she stopped and then picked the paper up, unfolding it.

At that point, Sam dove back into her notes, mouth suddenly dry and heart racing. This was a mistake. Now the cute library assistant would feel awkward, or worse, think Sam was creepy and weird, Why did she let Jo talk her into this?

Someone came up beside her and quietly tapped her on the shoulder. Sam slowly looked up.

Instantly she got lost in the bluest pair of eyes she’d ever seen, not too pale, but not too dark, a perfect shade of ocean blue somewhere between, framed by the shores of black lashes.

“Excuse me,” the library assistant said, and Sam struggled for air, managing to stop staring into her eyes. She didn’t need to look to feel Jo smirking, but more importantly than that-the other girl didn’t sound angry.

“I read your note and…I appreciate it. But…were you serious? About asking me out?”

Sam finally got her mouth to work and stammered, "Uh…y-yeah, that was me…yeah, I-I was serious. I know its a bit…you might think I’m, I dunno, creepy, but…I really wanted to talk to you but I don’t want to bother people at their jobs, cause I know how that is…technically I am still bothering you at your job, I just…didn’t know what else to do." 

"No, you’re…not bothering me at all.” The girl looked away, and…was she blushing? Her cheeks had turned a few shades darker pink, which was so ridiculously adorable on her Sam wanted to melt.

Then she turned back and Sam got lost in her eyes again.

“I…I wouldn’t mind that. Lunch.”

“Really?” Sam couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Wh-what’s your name anyway? I can’t just keep calling you That Cute Librarian, even if its accurate.”

The girl definitely blushed, and smiled at Sam, a smile that crinkled up those impossibly blue eyes and made her serious face into something that turned Sam’s chest warm and gooey. God, she had it so bad and she didn’t even know this girl yet.

“Castiel. Its…a little unusual, but my parents were religious. Castiel is the angel of Thursday and I was actually born on a Thursday.”

“Wow…that’s cool,” Sam smiled.

“And you’re…Samantha?” Castiel rolled the word around on her tongue in a way that made Sam actually not wince as she usually did, at how cliche it seemed.

“I go by Sam, actually, but I wanted to…y'know, make it obvious I was a girl in case that bothered you.”

“Considerate, but that isn’t an issue,’ Castiel sighed. "I understand, though. I’m a lesbian myself but I’ve…been burned.”

“Yeah,” Sam winced. “So…when do you get off your shift?”

“At 12:50. Meet me outside the library?” Castiel asked hopefully.

“I’ll be there,” Sam beamed up at her, knowing Jo would start giving her a hard time the second Castiel left, but right now, she couldn’t bring herself to mind. She owed Jo a thank you, after all.


End file.
